Amor filial o algo mas?
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: un KakaRin ya que no hay muchas historias de ellos . Obito murio hace tres anios, sus companeros de equipo parecen no olvidarlo pero Kakashi descubre un nuevo sentimiento hacia ella...como no la vio antes?
1. Chapter 1

_¡bienvenidos a una nueva historia!_

_Espero que esta tambien sea de su agrado, tal ves se pregunten ¿por la que la hice de esta pareja?_

_Bueno, no se si recuerden que en la historia de "una mision para que te enamores" mencione que Kakashi no queria aceptar que ama a Anko por que tiene miedo de sufrir lo mismo que con Rin, ya que murio en sus brazos, etc, etc. Entonces se me ocurrio escribir algo de su romance (claro que no se si en realidad Kakashi estaba enamorado de ella, pero es mas bonito si lo ponemos asi ¿Qué no? ¡ bueno, los dejo leer!_

_¡Los quiero mucho! ¡graicas por leerme!_

_Mariam_

*******************************************************************************

¿AMOR FILIAL O ALGO MÁS QUE ESO?

Dos adolescentes caminaban por las calles del Konoha, el hombre, que tenia el rostro cubierto por una mascara negra y la banda sobre su ojo izquierdo, miraba al suelo, en cambo su compañera veía al cielo, con aire tristón.

-así que ya son tres años –suspiro Kakashi.

-suena tan distante, pero parece que apenas fue ayer –respondió Rin.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la piedra de los caídos, donde Rin puso un ramo de flores y Kakashi miro fijamente la inscripción:

_Uchiha Obito, un miembro más del clan Uchiha que muere con valentía_

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de los ojos de Kakashi así que apretó los puños y jadeo.

-no es malo que llores, Kakashi –le dijo Rin, tomándole una mano –olvídate de las reglas por un momento, Obito era tu amigo, es normal que llores.

-pero un ANBU no puede hacerlo –respondió este.

-¿ANBU? –repitió Rin y el labio le tembló.

-me asignaron a los ANBU, Rin -confeso y se subió la manga izquierda para mostrarle el tatuaje.

-¡No, Kakashi! ¡Renuncia! ¡No! –grito Rin, escondiendo la cara entre las manos -¡no me hagas esto!

-¿hacerte que? –le pregunto Kakashi, acercándose a ella.

-¡ya se lo que pasara! Mi padre fue ANBU ¿recuerdas? Oh…Kakashi…no me dejes…primero Obito y luego Minato-Sensei, ¡no tu! ¡No tu! ¡Te mataran…no quiero quedarme sola!

Ella rompió a llorar y Kakashi la abrazo, con algo de miedo y el corazón palpitando con fuerza, era ahora o nunca…

-Rin, escúchame, yo le hice una promesa a Obito y pienso cumplirla ¿y sabes por que lo haré? –Rin lo volteo a ver, sollozando –lo haré por cumplo con todas mis promesas y por que yo te…por que tu… -dudo y se sonrojo –por que siento algo por ti…y créeme, no es amistad. He sido un idiota por no fijarme en ti…

Rin abrió mucho los ojos, Kakashi llevo su mano hasta la tela de la mascara y la deslizo hacia abajo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Rin, , la tomo por la barbilla y beso su labios, con timidez, seguridad y ternura.

Se separo y asustado dio media vuelta y se alejo a paso rapido, al tiempo en que se subia la mascara.

-¡no, Kakashi! ¡espera! –grito Rin y salio corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Lo jalo de in brazo con una mano y con la otra le bajo de nuevo su mascara y lo beso en la boca, echandole los brazos al cuello, Kakashi por su parte le devolvió el beso tomandola por la cintura y haciendolo con desesperación, como si llevase much timo deseando eso, se separaron solo cuando sus cuerpos necesitaron el oxigeno.


	2. Chapter 2

2

_Bueno ¡otro capitulo!_

_Espero que el anterior fuese de su agrado y por si tienen dudas, Kakashi tiene dieciseis y Rin tiene quince, asi que Anko (mas adelante sale) tiene trece y los demas la misma edad de Kakashi. Bueno eso no viene mucho al caso, pero esque mi hermano se me hizo bolas con las edades y fechas, se supone que a los quince fue el ataque del Kyubi, asi que ya el cuarto Hokage esta muerto (buaaa sii pueden llorar :'[ )bueno bueno, mejor ya los dejo leer!_

_Nos vemos!_

_***************************************************************************************_

Para los demas del Konoha les sorprendio mucho cuando los vieron por pirmera vez tomados de la mano, las Kunoichis no podian evitar hacerle bulla a Rin por el hecho de estar saliendo con uno de los ninjas t muchachos mas codiciados.

-¿quiseran dejar depreguntame acerca de su rostro? –les pregunto Rin, algo irritada a Kurenai y Anko, sus amigas.

-bueno, bueno, dejemos su rostro por la paz –repuso Kurenai –ahora vamos a algo mas serio…

-¡Kurenai! ¿Cómo que le vas a preguntar eso? –exclamo Anko, que era la mas pequena de ellas.

-¿preguntarme que, exactamanete? –pregunt Rin, fruenciendo el entrecejo.

-¿ya lo hiceron? Y te juro que el lo hace de maravilla. –le dijo Kurenai en un susurro y sonriendo con picardia.

-¡Kurenai! –exclamo Rin, poniendose como tomate -¿Cómo..como que me preguntas eso?

Las demas se rieron al ver el color de la cara de Rin y esta no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior.

_-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? –le pregunto Kakashi, los dos estaban sentados en el sofa del apartamento de Kakashi._

_Como respuesta, Rin lo beso y tomo una de sus manos y la puso en uno de sus pechos._

_-hazme…tuya…Kakashi –le susurro en el oido y este trago saliva, algo nervioso._

_La tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la habitación, donde se volvieron a besar y Kakashi le quito la blusa con manos temblorosas, volvió a sus labios y los bajo hasta su cuello, paso una mano por sus piernas, subieron hasta su trasero por dentro de la falda, donde empezo a jadear por el nerviosismo y deslizo la prenda hacia abajo._

_Rin se sonrojo pero tamben empezo a desvestirlo ayudada por el._

_Recostandola en la cama volvio a las caricias y besos ,tocandola con manos expertas, desabrocho el sosten y se deleito con la imagen de sus pechos desnudo, Rin, se aferro a la sabana y jadeo con mas fuerza al que Kakashi besara sus pechos, con sensualidad y lentitud._

_-Adoro cuando te sonrojas –le dijo Rin, arqueando el cuerpo para dejar salir a la prenda inferor, teniendola asi, desnuda por completo._

_-¿Cómo quieres que no me sonroje ante tal hermosura? –repuso Kakashi y llevo su mano hasta su intimidad y la acaricio por unos segundos, preparándola para el verdadero acto._

_-¿Dolera? –le pregunto cuando Kakashi se situó entre sus piernas._

_-lo hare despacio…avisame si te duele –le dijo_

_Rin asintió y respiro hondo varias veces y Kakashi empezo a entrar en ella, despacio, sin querer lastimarla, haciendo ese momento especial para ella y tambien para el._

_Rin hizo un gesto de dolor que lo acompano a varias lagrimas, asi que Kakashi la beso con ternura y se quedo unos segndos quiero, para esperar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a el, pero sin poderse contener, empezo el vaiven de sus caderas, recorriendola con la boca y las manos._

_Su respiración empezo a agitarse y no tardaron en aparecer los gemidos de Rin y los jadeos y palabras incomprensibles de Kakashi._

_Lentamente, para ellos, alcanzaron una explosion intentsa de placer, nuevas para Rin y no tan nuevas para Kakashi, pero que estaban contentos de compartilas juntos, Kakashi la beso lentamente, aun sin poder normalizar su respiración y latidos del corazon._

-sabes, Rin, tu sonrojo y esa sonrisita tonta, me dice que si lo hicieron –la voz de Kurenai la saco de su ensimamiento.

-No –repuso Rin, pero se sonrojo aun mas.

-Rin, estas del mismo color que Kurenai se pone cuando le preguntamos si le gusta Asuma o si lo hizo con Kakashi…

-KYAAA ¡callate! –le espeto Kurenai y un ligero rubor aparecio en sus mejillas.

-¿ves? –dijo Anko con una sonrisa y Rin se rio, con nerviosismo a decir verdad.

-ahh…Rin, perdoname, pero lo segundo…

-Rin –la llamo la voz de Kakashi las tres se giraron –¡ah! Que bueno que estas aquí, Kurenai.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto esta.

-a ti, Asuma te busca –le dijo a Kurenai y esta se puso mas colorada –y tu, Rin ¿gustas comer conmigo?

¡Claro! –accedió ella, con una enorme sonrisa y el le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y le dio un beso en el cuello, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurenai y Anko.

_Querido lector:_

_Si te preguntas ¿Por qué no mejor puse que fuera la primera vez de los dos? Te acontesto, se me hizo mejor que Kakashi hiciera por primera vez el amor, osea que las demas solo fueran como una especie de escape hacia lo que se negaba a a aceptar y se negaba a aaceptarlo por que sabia que a Obito le gustaba ella, asi que sentia que lo estaba traicionando. Si tambien puse que Kurenai se habia acostado con Kakashi, eso no se por que lo hize, creo que lo puse como si Kakashi fuese el tipico muchacho popular con el que quieren estar todas las muchachas y escribi otra historia donde le puse como si fuera el triangulo amoroso Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke solo que este era Asuma-Kurenai-Kakashi (bueno acepto que no me gusta que Naruto se quede con Sakura pero parece ser que mi sueno no se hara realidad) y después ella se enamora de Kakashi, en realidad aqui ya le gusta Asuma, bueno ya estan saliendo._

_Espero que sus dudas hayan quedado dispidas y si tienen otra, preguntenlas, las contestare!!_

_Mariam_


	3. Chapter 3

Asi pues pasaron tes anios.

Estaban en una mision, espiando al enemigo entre unos arbustos, Rin miraba a Kakashi con nerviosismo, jugando con sus manos, hasta que al fin tomo aire y le dijo…

-Si me lo preguntas estamos muy jóvenes para esto –tomo mas aire al sentir la mirada de Kakashi puesta en ella –estoy…embara…

-¡Rin! –exclamo Kakashi y la tomo por los hombros, ella puedo notar, a pesar de que el traia la mascara ANBU, que estaba sonriendo -¿es en serio? –ella asintió, tambien soriendo –Dios… -la abrazo t le puso una mano en el vientre –estoy tan feliz… Rin… ¡Casate conmigo! –exclamo

Rin no pudo reprijmir un grito de emocion al ver que el reluciente Anillo QUE Kakashi que tenia en sus manos.

-¡Claro que si! ¡claro que si! –accedio ella y Kakashi le puso el anillo, tambien sin poder dejar de sonreir.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabia que su felicidad iba a durar por mucho tiempo…

Una explosion los osbresalo, era de madrugada y ambos estaban dormidos, se levantaron de un salto, Rin estaba asustada, Kakashi cauteloso.

-NOS DESCUBRIERON –grito Danzou, que era el lider de aquella mision.

Kakashi tomo rapidamente su katana y la mascara ANBU y, seguido de Rin, salio de la tienda.

-¡TEN CUIDADO! –le grito y se separaron.

Empezo una ardua batalla, Konoha iba ganando. Kakashi acababa de asesinar a uno con atravesándolo con la Katana, cuando vio a lo lejos que Rin se levantaba del suelo y no tenia un buen aspecto, entonces, para horror de Kakashi, vio como le encajaban un kunai en el vientre a su amada.

-¡Hatake! HATAKE ¿A dónde RAOYS VAS? –le grito Danzou –EL JEFE DE ELLOS ACABA DE SALIR HACIA EL OESTE, VE TRAS EL, SOMOS LOS UNICOS QUE QUEDAMOS DE PIE.

Kakashi escucho con horror un grito desgarrador de Rin y miro a su lider, le habia dado una orden, pero aun asi… Rin… su hijo…

Logro vencer las cuerdas invisibles que lo jalaban en direccion opuesta a Rin y corrio hacia ella.

-HATAKE, VUELVE AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO.

El se hizo de oidos sordos y derribo al que habia herido a Rin con un Chidori, se arrodillo junyo a ella, se quito la mascara y retiro el kunai que tenia en el pecho, justo en el corazon, desesperado, hizo presion en las dos sangrantes heridas.

-Tranquila…tranquilla…vas…vas a recuperarte –le diecia.

Rin hizo un gesto de dolor y Kakashi vio con desesperación como el suelo se llenaba de sangre, proveniente de entre sus piernas.

-¡No…Rin! ¡No… no te duermas! ¡Escuchame, hablame! –le grito –mirame…

-Sensei… -mascullo débilmente, viendo al vacio y emepezo a respirar mas lentamente –Obito… -logro enfocar a duras penas –te amo… -empezo a jadear y Kakashi poidia sentir el corazon de ella, latiendo débilmente.

-¡no te mueras, Rin! ¡Recuerda la promesa que le hize a Obito!

-No es tu culpa… -murmuro y unas lagrimas resablaron por sus mejillas.

Kakashi miro a su alrededor, estaba solo, no habia nada, el pani co y la desolación lo empezo a embargar.

Rin cerro los ojos y las lagrimas de Kakashi cayeron en los ojos de ella, el latido de su corazon se hizo lento, lento hasta que al fin, desaparecio.

-¡RIN! –grtio y de inmediato sintio que su corazon se esgarraba, la tomo en sus brazos y la estrecho hacia el.

_-no es malo que llores, Kakashi… olvidate de las reglas por un momento_…

No pudo contener los sollozos aun abrazándola con fuerza.

Sintio que alguien se acercaba por detrás de el, tomo el kunai que habia extraido de Rin y se lo lanzo a uno de los enemigos, que era el que se acercaba y le dio en la garganta.

La beso, sin dejar de llorar y cerro los ojos, recordando cada moemtno que habia pasado con ella, ahora era inútil recordarlo, por que sabia que eso le causaria ams dolor, pero era omo si le pidieran que hiciera volar a un perro, eso era imposible de olvidar.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡tienes idea que por tu culpa la misión fue un fracaso, Hatake! –le gritaba un ANBU -¿tenias que "salvarla"?

Kakashi levanto la vista y lo miro con enojo.

-Sempai… -hizo un esfduerzo casi sobrehumano para no llorar –Sumimase, pero ella… era mi PROMETIDA y llebava a MI HIJO en SU vientre…

El ANBU lo vio con fijesa Tarbes de la mascara y suspito.

-no hizo efecto contigo el entrenamiento, Kakashi.

-¿de que habla, Sempai?

-devuelve la mascara y la Katabam puedes coservar el uniforme. –le dijo y le dio la espalda.

-¿perdon? No… ¡no pueden despedirme!

-kakashi, la organización ANBu neecesita de Shinobi expecionales que esten dispuestos a olvidarse de su pasado y sentimientos –le explico –como te daras cuenta, eras muy buen candidato y llegaste a ser capitan, pero, hiciste lo peor… te enamoraste y arruinaste la mision por salvarla… tenias que asesinar a Sohma Hatsuharu (xD no tenia ninguna imagnacion para el nombre xD), no hacer no se que para "salvar" a tu amada.

-¡DANZOU ESTABA LIBRE! ¡EL PODIA HABER IDO TRAS SOHMA HATSUHARU! ¡ADEMAS OBITO Y YONDAIME-SAMA ME ENSENARON A TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO! –le grito Kakashi, furioso.

-¿sabes por que tu padre se suicido? –le pregunto el otro sin perder la calma.

-no necesesito recordarlo, gracias –repuso friamente –pero yo no soy como el, yo ya no tengo a nadie por el que debo de matarme por salvar su honor.

-se quito la mascara ANBI del rostro y la arrojo al suelo, al igual que la katana y la cint roja que cenia su cuello.

-Hokage-Sama dijo que te seguirira asignando misiones de ANBU y Jonin, por que eras uno de los mejores –le dijo el otro –pero que tendiras que trabajar como Sensei,

Kakashi se giro y salio de la oficina, camino sin prisa hasta su apartamento, ahí tomo una foto de Rin, la miro por unos segundos…

_-Hiciste lo peor… te enamoraste._

La apreto con tal fuerza que el portarretrato se resquebrajo lo avento a la otra punta de la habitación donde se estrello contra la pared y el vidrio se hizo anicos.

-Rin, te lo prometo –murmuro –jamas dejare que alguien mas viva en mi corazon… no volvere a sufrir

_¿Qué les parecio?_

_Bueno ahora aquí esta la explicación de por que Kakashi no queria aceptar que amaba a Anko en la historia de "una mision para que te enamores"._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla_

_Jeje sumimase por los capitulos tan cortos, pero los escribo, por lo general, en un cuaderno, entonces cuando creo que son demasiados largos la verdad no lo son_

_Jaja_

_Bueno _

_¡gracias por leerme!_

_Mariam_


End file.
